Epilogue
by pearlchavez
Summary: It was awkward, but that was to be expected.  Not one day had gone by where Sonny Munroe hadn't thought about meeting him again.


**Author's Note: I wrote this a few days ago and originally it was an original piece of fiction, but I thought if I changed some names it could be applied to SWAC :). Let me know what you think!**

It was awkward, but that was to be expected. Not one day had gone by where Sonny Munroe hadn't thought about meeting him again. Of course she imagined it in a much more sophisticted sense; she would be standing in the middle of a ballroom looking beautiful next to a man more handsome than him. She wouldn't even see him in the beginning. It would be his desperate wave and lingering eyes that would catch her hazel eyes. Even then she wouldn't mind. Her heart wouldn't pound just like it used to when he walked into the room, when he even uttered a single breath. Her mind wouldn't automatically cast back to the memories she promised she would burn, just like his photographs. She wouldn't even say hello to him.

But nothing ever turned out the way she wanted now, did it?

Sonny Munroe didn't expect to collide with Chad Dylan Cooper in Central Park on an autumn day. She didn't expect to be wearing the unflattering grey sweater she wore to bed at night. She didn't expect to see him when she was yet to recover from the cold that had plagued her senses for a week now. She was alone with a bag of groceries on her arm instead of the man she thought it would be. Her heart pounded just like it used to when he walked into the room, when he even uttered a single breath.

"Hi," he uttered, and it wasn't the first time Sonny had heard him sound so vulnerable.

He didn't love anyone in the beginning. He had closed his heart to everyone, but she was determined to break through his facade even if he didn't realise it. In the beginning their relationship was comprised of sexual tension, denial and hatred compounded into one and she couldn't understand it. In the beginning their relationship consisted of 'hi' and 'bye' with nothing but hateful glares, longing glances and bitten lips in between.

"Hello," she replied, and it wasn't the first time she couldn't think of anything more to say. She had been left speechless in the same way after observing him standing in her doorway that night. After the beginning came the middle. She didn't see him for a long time. Of course, almost everyday she seen him in her mind saying everything she longed for him to say. And then he said it. It happened exactly the way everything happened in fiction, but she didn't question it. It was perfect. They would be perfect.

"This is weird," he remarked, something her mind had been screaming the moment she set eyes on him in the park, surrounded by the amber leaves on the trees. Suddenly it felt like it was only them in the world, just like it was when they told their friends the truth. They said it was weird, but she didn't care. The way he held her in his arms that day clouded any kind of logic that dared float around in her mind. They said he would stray, but she didn't listen. It was perfect. They were perfect.

"It doesn't have to be," she replied, trying to be mature and sophisticated like she was in her dreams, like she once was in his presence. In the middle their relationship was comprised of passion; both in love and hate. Every kiss was followed by a fight and every fight followed by an embrace. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know...you've probably read about it," he replied. Yes, she did. Chad Dylan Cooper was an actor. His life was all over the magazines and that included his life with her. Everyday Sonny Munroe's fictional self developed and she found herself and the relationship lost in the world between reality and fiction. Why did he have to say that? Didn't it hurt him like it hurt her? Didn't he curse his status the same way she cursed hers? It was supposed to be perfect. They had to be perfect. "What about you?"

"I've been good," she replied. Near the end all she could describe regarding her emotional state was 'good'. She was always good when they asked about the relationship. She had to be good, because maybe she would then believe it. "How's your wife? How's Lexie?"

"They're both fine," he nodded his head, looking to the ground awkwardly. Once Sonny Munroe viewed children as the most innocent beings in the world, but now she viewed them as tools for an ulterior motive. Ellie was beautiful without a doubt and they were in love once. "What about you? No new –"

"I'm considered a serious actress now as well as a writer," she replied, not bearing to hear him ask her about the possibility of someone else. Although she could have sworn he was repressing the expression he once used whenever she mentioned her career. He blamed it for everything; her being late home, her being tired...her refusing the diamond ring. "I don't have time for all that."

"I suppose not," he said, trying to smile. He smiled the same way he did when she said no.

"Do you think it's ever going to be okay between us?" She asked him. Once she asked him the same question in a sharper tone. In the end she found another woman's underwear in their bedroom. In the end their relationship was comprised of nothing except hateful glares and packed bags. In the end he married someone else.

"I would love it if you came over for dinner sometime," he said. He sounded just as enthusiastic as he did when he spent the night at her place that night she found him standing in her doorway finally saying everything she wanted to hear. Sonny wanted to reply the same way she did that night. Her heart pounded and her heart screamed he felt the same way.

"You know I can't," she said, beginning a completely new chapter of their lives. This was the epilogue. In the epilogue they stood in Central Park in the freezing cold looking at each other and remembering the way they were.

"I know," he replied. In the epilogue they were mature. Without thinking, Sonny allowed herself to fall into his arms once more and allow his to embrace her tightly, just like he used to. She closed her eyes and stroked his hair just like she used to. He pulled her closer to him, just like he used to.

The epilogue was just like the beginning.

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but I like to think I said a lot by not saying much at all. Let me know what you guys think. I would seriously appreciate it.**

**On another note, if you check out my joint account – klcchavez – the final chapter of 'Ripping Wings off of Butterflies' has just been uploaded and I can guarantee you 20 chapters of romance, angst and much more. Please check it out and let me know what you think!**


End file.
